carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avenger (1985)
Plot Overview Dex really does not want Amanda living with he and Alexis. He must still be attracted to Amanda to some extent and cannot handle having her around. Alexis fought too hard to get Amanda to come home to ship her back to the mansion. Dex is not winning this, but will Alexis be the winner in the long run? Krystle was upset with Daniel because she believed that Daniel walked out on her sister, Iris. Daniel said that he did no such thing. He had spoken with Iris and told her that he did not love her, but loved someone else. Even though Krystle knows the truth, she still cannot keep the frame. During their conversation, one of Daniel's horses goes into labor and needs assistance. Krystle wants to help. The two and a third assistant help deliver the horse. The two celebrate the birth of the new colt, "Verdat" - which means truth. At the mansion, Krystle sees Steven and tells him that Daniel Reece is actually Sammy Jo's father. Steven says they need to keep that information to themselves for the time being. Krystle agrees. Blake is already jealous of Daniel Reece especially since Krystle spent the afternoon with him. And, to make matters worse, Daniel has put the idea in Krystle's head to start a business raising Arabians. As Daniel predicted, Blake said Krystle's career is to be a mother and wife. Krystle wants more and this has been her lifelong dream. Claudia is so irritated that Steven claimed pulled parental blood rank on her, that she moves out of the mansion and into La Mirage. Adam tells Steven to talk about it. Steven is so slightly buzzed that he goes over to La Mirage and tries to force Claudia to return to the mansion. When Claudia refuses, Steven then tries to force Claudia to have sex with him. Claudia puts a quick end to that idea and challenges Steven's manhood. Steven, defeated, leaves and goes to get drunk at some bar. Luke shows up and sees the drunk Steven at the bar. When the bartender refuses to serve Steven, Luke gets Steven to turn over his keys. But, before Luke will drive Steven home, he will bring him to his place for coffee. In order to find Peter's Incan treasure, Nicole and Jeff have to sneak into Claudia's office to get to the safe to see if Fallon left Peter's half of the map in it. Dominique is still upset that Blake acknowledged Amanda as his daughter but has refused to recognize her as his sister. Brady is tired of all of this Carrington talk. Why does it matter? It matters to Dominique. Brady reminds Dominique she was supposed to get some sort of revenge on Blake. Brady goes to feel out Blake and determines that Blake is his enemy. Blake is going to make Dominique a lot of money. That is, if Dominique does not sell her interest in Denver Carrington. Alexis wants to buy it at a handsome price and some shares in Colby Co. Dominique does not trust Alexis's motive and refuses to sell. In the same time, Dominique is starting to pick up a bad coughing fit. Alexis tells Brady of her offer and suggests he should reign in his wife. Brady acknowledges that his wife is his own woman. Still, Brady wants to know when Dominique is going to make her move on Blake. Dominique finally does. She tells Blake she is going to sue him for misappropriate of funds by using a part of her investment to pay the mortgage on the mansion. There is no time to discuss this further as Blake receives news that Tom Carrington has suffered a heart attack and is about to die. Blake is off to Sumatra, and Dominique tells him that she is coming along too. It may not be the best time for Blake to go to Sumatra because Krystle is growing closer to Daniel. So close, in fact, that Krystle asks Daniel to help her start her business. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Billy Dee Williams ... Brady Lloyd * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Dennis Howard ... Dr. Harris * William Beckley ... Gerard * Ben Marino ... Stablehand * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Susan Gordon-Clark ... Nurse * Michael Levittan ... Bartender * Preston Hanson ... Businessman #1 * John Alderman ... Businessman #2 Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 26, 1984 ABC repeated the TV-movie "Malibu" (1983). Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles). Quotes * Blake Carrington : Sometimes, you are very naive, Krystle.